1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a slide hinge module and a slide-type device using the same, and more particularly to a slide hinge module applied to a portable terminal having a first body part and a second body part, which slides on the first body part and is erected while having a slant with a predetermined angle, and a slide-type device, such as a slide-type portable terminal, etc., using the slide hinge module.
In general, “portable terminals” are personal portable terminals, such as a PDA, a cellular phone, a electronic calculating machine, a portable game apparatus, a desktop computer, an electronic note book, etc., which allow a user to perform communication, play a game, view Internet, watch TV, perform calculation, etc., while the user carries it.
According to an operation principle, the portable terminals are classified into slide-type portable terminals and folder type portable terminals. The present invention relates to the slide-type portable terminal among these.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a portable terminal employing a slide-type opening/closing manner has a first body part having a button installed therein and a second body part including a display unit installed thereon, which are assembled with each other in such a manner that the second body part can slide on the first body part while facing the first body part in parallel. In such a portable terminal, after sliding the second body part on the first body part in parallel, in order to erect the slid second body part while having a slant at a predetermined angle, a torsion spring, etc. have to be installed at a connecting part for rotation of the first body part and the second body part so as to provide rotational force to the first body part.
In the slide-type portable terminal having such a structure, while the second body part is moved on the first body part in parallel, rotating torque caused by a hinge spring, etc. is operated between the second body part and a part for guiding slide movement of the second body part. Therefore, scratches or large amount of frictional force between contact parts are generated. As a result, slide movement of a slide member can not be smoothly performed.